


Chlorine

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: When the sun came up they would have to pretend nothing happened.There would be no evidence of tonight other than the smell of chlorine that lingered in the air.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> They are so important to me, and since Rin is finally getting animated. I’m back on my bullshit baby. (Anyway hope this isn’t to ooc I have written anything for them in years! )

Rin had never been a fan of summer. The heat never mixed well with her health. So she never spent summers the traditional way, instead she spent them in and out of hospitals. 

She preferred her dark air-conditioned room to the heat just outside. She laid on her back, the house silent. 

Strangely enough she found these moments to be a strange but not unwelcome calm. She searched for shapes in the texture of the ceiling until she got bored. 

Closing her eyes she listened to the world just outside her window. She allowed her mind to wonder and daydream. 

She dreamed of Haru, and his endless kindness. She dreamed of his milk white hair, soft as cotton. His cool lips that always seemed to say what she needed to hear. She dreamed of his low voice and how it always calmed her worries. She dreamed they could be together, without and end in sight.   
She imagined a different life where they didn’t have to sneak around. They could have a future together, with no abrupt end. In this imaginary life she could love him and he could love her. 

Here in the real world there was an ever looming threat over their relationship. No one could know, it had to stay a secret. Otherwise Haru could get hurt. Rin didn’t think she could live with herself if he did.

A soft buzz from her phone interrupted her thoughts. She blinked her eyes open, and saw the sun was already beginning to set. She lazily reached for her phone. She missed the first two times, before finally grabbing it. 

It was a text from Haru.

‘Are you busy later?’

He always asked her this, even though he knew the answer. Almost every night over the past year she had been sneaking out of her window to meet up with him. She always had time for him, but he asked anyway. 

‘No’ she replied.

It didn't take him long to respond.

‘Want to go for a walk?’ 

Rin smiled, she knew she would see him tonight. But something about making plans with him, made her feel warm.

‘I’d like that’ she replied.

She set her phone down and stared back up at the ceiling. 

She and Haru went on walks frequently, and usually at night. The dark was a blanket that seemed to shield them from the world. Alone together in the dark they could truly be themselves. 

The meetings always started as walks, and ending up as something else. Sometimes they ended up hopelessly lost and had to find their way home. Others would end up in a run down convenience store. On some rare occasions they would spend the nights kissing in parks. 

Rin never cared about the end destination, as long as she had him nothing else mattered. The time they had together was numbered and she didn’t want to waste a second of it. 

She tore her eyes away from the ceiling and sat up. She stretched and glanced at her phone. No new texts meant he was on his way. She stood slowly and dressed in a simple black dress. Long enough to keep out the cold, but short enough to catch the attention of others. 

The calming silence was broken but a family arriving home. There loud and cheer voices filled   
the house. Rin listened to Kagura and her family below as she slipped on her boots. Trying not to let any bitterness overcome her. Their sweet conversations felt like fire in her ears. So she climbed out the window to wait outside for haru. 

-

The sun had set when haru got there. They met just far enough away from the house. Despite the cover of the dark, she still wanted to be safe. So she always met him out of eyesight from the house. Or in the cover of the bushes below her window. The secret they shared was a dangerous one. And she didn’t trust anyone else with it. 

He smiled at her softly as he approached. Rin returned his smile, something she wouldn’t do for anyone else. Haru saw a whole side of her that she didn’t want to share with anyone but him.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long.” He greeted.

Rin shook her head. This was something else he said without needing to. He knew she would wait for as long as she had to for him, without any complaints. But he said it anyway. 

“Where are we headed today?” She asked.

She moved to meet him halfway and he grabbed her hand. He pulled her hand towards him and placed a kiss of her knuckles. 

“I have a few ideas.” He murmured. 

His boldness made Rin flush, but she didn’t try to hide it. Haru brought her hand down but didn’t let go. Rin tightens her grip on his hand. Haru flashed her another smile and they were on their way. 

They walked hand in hand to whatever haru was leading them. He told her about his day and his plans for a new piercing. She told him about the books she had been reading, and how she spent her sheltered days. 

Eventually they arrived at what looked like a school. Rin had no idea if this was the destination or if haru had gotten lost. It didn’t matter much to her anyway.

“Where here.” Haru said, turning to her.

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“There’s something inside I want to show you.” He explained.

“But it’s summer break, it’s closed.” She said, sounding just as confused as before. 

“Guess will have to break in.” He shrugged. 

Rin didn’t have much time to react before he grabbed her wrist. Lifting her up over the small fence. He followed after her, carefully hopping the fence. Once on the other side he smirked and slipped his hands in his pockets 

Breaking into a school with haru felt strange. Not that she had a problem with breaking the rules. Rin had never cared much for being told what she could and couldn’t do. It felt strange because it felt normal. It felt like something normal people their age did. Something a normal couple did. 

She tried not to dwell on the feeling for too long, it was strange but not unpleasant. 

“What did you want to show me?” She asked returning her attention to haru.

Haru turned and signaled for her to follow him. So she followed him through the unfamiliar school.   
He led her behind the school, to a strangely lit area. She saw the school's pool when she rounded the corner. 

“I got the idea while I was on my way to get you. Since you can’t go out during the day. Why not wait until it gets dark instead.” He mused. 

Rin only blinked at him. He was the only person that would break into a school to give her a chance at a normal summer. He really was the kindest, and strangest person she ever met.

When she failed to say anything he pulled off his shirt and threw it at her. He laughed as she blushed and looked away. 

“I’m going for a swim.” He smiled as he pulled off his shoes. 

Rin watched as he dived into the water and then resurfaced. He flashed her a toothy grin before attempting to fix his hair. 

Rin laughed softly and pulled off her boots. Then sat down at the edge of the pool. She dipped her legs in the cool water. It felt nice, against the warm evening. She smiled at him from across the water. He covered his heart and fell into the water dramatically. She rolled her eyes and watched him pop back up in front of her. 

“Looks lonely over here, thought I might join you.” He laughed. 

She rested her forehead on his and smiled down at him. 

“Rin...” he started. 

Her hands slid around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

“Hmmm” she hummed in response.

Haru’s hands found her thighs, and pulled her closer to him.

“You're beautiful.” He hummed.

She did not feel beautiful sitting on the side of the pool. In truth she never felt beautiful. No matter who said it or if it was the truth. Rin has never felt beautiful, not even when haru said it. But when he said it , she wanted to believe that maybe she could be. Maybe not now, but someday she would be as beautiful as he claimed. 

“Haru...” she replied frowning.

It was an unfair statement, and haru knew how she disliked it. He never seemed to care, only wanted her to know how he saw her. Complimenting her anyway even though he knew that she would reject the idea. 

Before she could say anything he interrupted her. 

“I love you.” 

He said it like it was the truth, like he meant it. It made her chest swell, and her cheeks warm. It wasn’t the first time he had said it. Yet it had the same effect as it had the first. 

Her fingers tightened in his hair and she pulled him into a kiss. 

“I love you.” She said, pulling away.

And she meant it. 

“No matter what?” He asked playfully. 

“No matter what.” She assured him. 

Haru smiled and snaked his arms around her waist. He pulled her into another kiss, then she kissed him again. She felt him smiling against her lips.

He pulled away then pulled her into the pool with him.

When she hit the water it was cool against her skin. The smell of chlorine overwhelmed her, and burned her eyes. She allowed herself to float in before resurfacing. 

When she bobbed back up her hair stuck to her skin and clothes cling to her body. 

“Haru!” She yelled.

But there was no anger in her voice.

She pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. And found haru a foot away. He laughed softly and smiled.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist.” He laughed. 

Rin did her best not to smile, before splashing him. He tried but failed to protect his face before the water reached it. He kept laughing as he wiped his eyes and retaliated. Rin splashes him again before pulling off her wet dress. She tossed it aside and turned her attention back to haru. He was still recovering from the splash. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It didn’t take long before his arms were around her waist. 

“Now I smell like chlorine.” She sighed.

Haru buried his face in her neck 

“It could be worse.” He mumbled. 

She didn’t argue, and closed her eyes. Haru placed soft kisses on her neck. His lips explored her collarbone and shoulders. Before he redirected his attention to her lips. Rin smiled into his kiss and pulled at his lip with her teeth. It wasn’t long before his tongue slipped into her mouth. His grip on her waist tightened, her hands slid into his hair. After a few minutes they both pulled away for air. Rin let out a breathy laugh and rested her head on Haru’s shoulder. 

She felt one of Haru’s hands run through her hair. She stayed listening to his breathing and the sloshing of the water. 

“I wish we could stay here forever.” She whispered. 

“I’m pretty sure we would freeze if we did.” Haru replied. 

Rin straightened, gazing up at him.

“At least we will be together.” She mumbled. 

“We got to keep moving forward.” He whispered back.

He pulled her closer to him, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Together.” He added. 

She felt his hand on the back of her head, and he leaned down to kiss her again. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

Their lips met and she pulled them under the water. 

Underneath she could kiss him as much as she wanted. They didn’t have to worry about the sun raising and separating them. Under the water it was them, and the scent of chlorine. Rin wished that she could hold her breath for longer. But not perfect lasts forever.

They had both emerged laughing breathlessly. Haru placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before climbing out of the pool. She followed him and he handed her a towel, he had dug out from the other room. She dried her hair and pondered what to do with her wet clothes. Haru stepped away to change, he had left extra clothes inside. 

When he returned he pulled his T-shirt over her. It was almost long enough to be a dress, but failed to cover most of her legs. It would have to do, it wasn’t like anyone else would see her anyway. 

Haru kissed her forehead before intertwining their fingers.

“Let’s Head back.” He said over his shoulder.

They made their way back the way they came. When the sun came up they would have to pretend that none of this had happened. There would be no evidence of tonight other than the smell of chlorine that lingered in the air.


End file.
